Whilst the cats are away
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Helen needs to spend some time alone with Natalya. Contains an OC. Is a work of femslash. Is a work of fiction. And portrays a loving relationship by 2 consenting adults. So if you dont like it... step away from the fic.


The music was haunting. But she was more interested in the singer than the music itself. It wasn't a big secret that they had been seeing each other, romantically.

Helen usually sneaked into the club without Natalya noticing. Sitting quietly at the back, the only spot that was in partial darkness. Not wanting Natalya or the other Abnormals in the club to see her. She loved to listen to her sing. Sometimes Helen would close her eyes and just listen. Imagining that she was singing only to her. Alone in a room. Seducing her with song, like a siren. But Helen had met sirens before and despite their alluring tone, nothing compared it to the voice of a lover.

Helen's eyes were closed; sure that no one was looking at her. At times, music made her forget herself. There had been so many styles in her life that had, classical, Charleston, swing, pop. The Beatles! How she had secretly loved The Beatles. John being her favourite! And now she had quite affection for what was called emo. Another part of herself she kept hidden from her friends and colleagues. Not from Natalya. Even though the woman was an empath/telepath, Natalya could see more of her soul that she wanted.

The music filled her head of images. The images of Natalya, feeling her hand, softly across her cheek. A pair of lips pressed against hers. So close that she could taste that cherry lip gloss. Followed by another hand, caressing the skin between her thighs. Helen's breathing deepened as the visions in her mind made her aroused. Not wanting them or the music to end. It had been so long since they had been together, physically. Feeling a connection between them! Helen had pushed her away so many times that she always felt guilty for intruding on Natalya's life, when she needed more than just words of comfort.

Her eyes were still closed as Natalya continued to sing. And that sweet heat between her legs grew with every note and new vision in her mind.

Helen Magnus felt as though she was losing her mind. That all rational thought was being push aside. Giving way to want, need, and lust.

Suddenly her eyes opened, seeing Natalya looking straight at her. As though piercing into her soul. And realised that she couldn't push her away any more. Her need was over riding everything she felt. Wanting the sweet seduction to continue.

Natalya didn't have to see Helen enter the club; she had felt her as soon as she had stepped over the threshold. Having felt the woman's mood, she had chosen her songs purposely. And it had definitely paid off. Feeling Helen's desire from across the room.

Finally she had sung the last note and placed the microphone back on the stand. Her eyes turning away from Helen's gaze, momentarily. As she turned back, she noticed that the woman was gone. Not even stopping to say goodbye. Adjusting to the lower lights of the club than of the stage's bright spotlight, Natalya rubbed her eyes as she stepped off the stage.

It hadn't been something new, having her on and off lover leaving before her set had ended. And it did hurt, a little. But this time, she was sure that it would be different. Feeling something more from her than the usual love her and leave her.

She ushered a hand gesture to one of her bar staff that quickly placed down a glass of scotch, on the rocks. Underneath it was a folded slip of paper. Natalya lifted up the glass, took a sip then picked up the piece of paper.

Written down on it was a 6 digit code, followed by an instruction. Back door, tomorrow 8pm.

The view from across the street at the side entrance of the Sanctuary was far from the best advantage point. Natalya looked at her watch, 6 minutes to 8. At around 7.30pm, two vans had come screeching out of the underground garage, followed by a black car. As not to be noticed, Natalya had slid down the seat of her car. Getting a slight crick in her neck for her troubles. From what she could sense, they were definitely in a rush and in some urgency.

Natalya opened her car door, stepping out onto the side walk. She reached in, grabbing her coat and a small bag. Not having an idea what to expect, she had packed a small overnight bag. With just the essentials, lingerie and a few personal items. Truth be told her lingerie could have fitted in a purse. A very small purse. A coin purse! She smiled as she looked at the bag. It holding several surprises.

She buttoned up her coat, pulling the hood over her head and walked the short distance across the street to where the supposedly secret entrance to the Sanctuary was situated.

Natalya took out the small piece of paper from her pocket and began inputting the code. She held in her breath, hoping that it was the right code. And it was. A green light flashed above the keypad and there was a click as the door in front of her opened. She pushed it open further, slowly, not know what to expect inside.

"Hello," she called out.

As she stood fully inside, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. She couldn't sense anyone in the close vicinity and proceeded onwards.

The corridors of the Sanctuary were dark, only a few lights made her able to see. Natalya stopped for a moment as she sensed someone was getting closer. Someone who was expecting her, someone BIG.

She stopped. Coming face to face with someone familiar. And indeed, someone big. The big guy looked at her. Feeling inconvenienced at having to look after a guest so late in the evening. For what could only pass as a growl, he pointed in the direction of Magnus' study. A place she knew all too well. It being where they had shared their first kiss. Natalya nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

He growled back at her. Hoping that now he could have a little peace and quiet until morning. Or until the rest of the team came back, which might be a while!

Natalya went further into the Sanctuary. Being able to sense the inhabitants. Some were content and the others felt the same as the big guy, a little annoyed at not being able to move around as freely as they were usually allowed.

As she neared Magnus' study, she began to feel her presence, stronger than before. She dropped her bag in the hall and stood in the doorway, looking inside. Like the corridors she had travelled in, the room was in virtual darkness. All for a few candles. Natalya looked around the room. Seeing a table near the fireplace, with a large candle in the centre of it.

Magnus was sitting behind her desk, finishing up her last report on where she had sent her team. She stood, pushing the chair from under her.

"What is all this?" Natalya asked.

"I thought that we should spend some time together, alone."

Natalya may have been expecting many things, but she hadn't expected this. It definitely wasn't like Helen Magnus at all. To do something with so much emotion. Something that was sweet.

She had seen a side to her that she never showed. And it made Natalya feel special. In her life, only her mother had made her feel like anything. And there hadn't been anyone, romantically who came even close.

"We could have done this at my place," Natalya said.

"I know. I wanted to do this, for you."

Natalya smiled. At times she didn't want to be an empath. Feeling people's emotions when they were at their lowest was an intrusion. The only conciliation was to feel their joy, their love. That was one of the reasons why she had opened the club. To be surrounded by happiness. Which in the abnormal world, could be few and very far between.

Natalya could feel Helen's happiness. For the first time in a long time, the woman was actually happy and that made Natalya happy too.

Helen pulled out a chair. She could feel the heat of the fire, wishing she had decided against it.

"The others weren't off to get a pizza, were they?" Natalya asked, sitting at her chair.

"No. Something came up."

"Something they could handle on their own?"

"Of course," Helen added, pushing in the chair. "Shouldn't take them more than 36 hours,"

There was definitely something mischievous in Helen's tone, making Natalya smile.

They sat in front of each other. But Helen's guest was far from comfortable. She began scratching the back of her neck. Feeling as though she had a million fire ants roaming around back there!

"Are you okay, Talya?" Helen asked.

Only Natalya's mom and Helen Magnus shortened her name.

The young woman screwed up her face, not being able to control it any longer.

"Not really. I thought I'd be able to handle it."

What is it? Maybe I can help?"

"I had a new tattoo a few days ago. And it doesn't seem to be healing."

Magnus stood from her chair, moving around the table, looking concerned.

"I normally have quite a high pain threshold. And this is just an annoyance."

"Why don't we go to my lab so I can take a better look at it?"

Natalya followed Helen through the halls of the Sanctuary to the doctor's lab.

"Just take a seat."

Sitting down in the chair, with her legs wrapped around the back of the chair, Natalya looked around the lab. Seeing complicated medical equipment in organised cupboards and metal draws.

"Why don't you take your top off," Helen said, trying not to smile.

"What, no getting me drunk first. Just straight off with the clothes."

Helen gave her that look. Not sure if she was joking or not.

"Okay, okay."

Helen stood behind her, watching as Natalya gripped the hem of her shirt. She suddenly felt the need to help her. And pulled the top over Talya's head. Their fingers made contact momentarily. Making Helen feel a rush. She looked down at the young woman's semi naked body. Seeing all the tattoos. Finding them so sexy. She moved away Natalya's long hair away from her neck, seeing where the problem was. Her fingers lingering for a moment.

Helen reached out for a nearby drawer, pulling out a tube of antibiotic cream and some cotton wool pads.

"This might sting a little," she said.

Natalya winced as Helen applied the cream.

"How on earth did you let it get like this?" she asked.

"I guess if you leave something for long enough, you kind of forget about it. Apart from the pain. The pain is how you know it's still there."

Helen continued to rub the cream into her skin, thinking about Natalya's cryptic remark.

"If it scars, it'll be a permanent reminder."

"It'll just be another one for the collection."

Magnus' fingers slipped down from Natalya's neck, down her spine. Following the direction of another tattoo. A cherry blossom tree, masking several scars that lay beneath. The result of her abusive step father, before kicking her and her mother out on the street. Natalya had once told her that there used to be a cheery tree in the garden where she used to play as a kid. And the memory of that tree had always stayed with her.

Natalya felt her fingers tracing her skin. She closed her eyes as they moved down her back, passed her bra strap. Hoping desperately that Helen would unclasp it.

"How's that, better?" Helen asked.

Natalya's mouth let out a quiet 'yes'. When what she really wanted to say was 'take me'.

Helen found her hand was still on the small of Natalya's back. Not wanting it to move. This is what she had planned but at the end of the evening.

"I think we should go and finish dinner. Before it spoils,"

"Yeah I think we should..."

Natalya's stood, picking up her shirt from the floor. As she was bent down, Helen caught herself staring at the young woman's breasts. Sure that Talya had seen her; she looked away quickly, placing the cream back into the drawer.

They headed towards the door, Natalya reaching out for the handle. She felt Helen closely behind her, then her hand on top of hers and breath on the back of her neck. The young woman was frozen to the spot. Helen's other hand was on Natalya's waist, her face buried deep in her neck.

"You smell so good," she moaned.

Helen planted a kiss on a soft spot just under Natalya's ear lobe.

Natalya felt Helen's body pressed behind her, finding it hard to breathe. Her ragged breaths were matched by Helen's. The intent clear. She wanted Natalya, wanted her badly. Everything Helen felt, her young lover felt too.

She had never felt such strong emotions from Helen before. It was making her whole body shake. Natalya turned around in Helen's arms, looking up at her.

"Helen," she whispered.

Running her fingers through Helen's hair, she smiled. Letting it fall against her cheek.

"I need you,"

Helen stopped mid-sentence, trying to put into words what she wanted to say.

"I want you," Helen said, smiling.

She took Natalya's hand, leading her out of the lab, making the journey to her private bedroom.

The walk to Helen's bedroom felt as though it took forever. One floor up and several corridors. All the way there, neither of them spoke. Not feeling the need. Both knowing what was going to happen. The excitement building! Natalya could feel that Helen wanted to take her. Show her a side of her she hadn't seen before.

Finally they made it to the threshold of the room. Helen took out a key, unlocking it and pushing the door open.

They entered Helen's bedroom, still holding hands. Natalya looked around. This was one of the few rooms she had never been in before. There were several pictures of Ashley on a nearby chest of drawers. Plus more of faces that were very familiar to her. But not wanting to push Helen on the matter, especially at such a critical moment.

Then there were the candles. At least 100 candles adorned the doctor's bedroom. Bathing the room in a warm, inviting glow.

"Wow," Natalya's whispers. "This is so beautiful,"

Helen lead her towards the middle of the room, stopping as they neared the edge of the bed.

Helen turned around; see the smile on Natalya's face.

"I wanted tonight to be special. I know that I don't..."

Natalya's raised her hand, pressing her finger against Helen's lips.

"I know you pretend to be this strong, courageous woman. Which you are. But I also know the inner you," she said.

Hand falling, pressing against Helen's chest, feeling her heart beating steadier than earlier in the medical lab. Natalya rested her head as Helen's arms embraced her. The young woman felt Helen's peace. Not only peace in herself but peace about their relationship.

Natalya wanted to say the words. The three little words that she had wanted to say since they had been seeing more of each other. Also the same three little words that she hoped would hear back. But for the last year or so, hadn't. Natalya had always found it hard to open up to people and always felt a kindred spirit in Helen. And that's why they had such a connection.

Helen dropped her arms, standing a little way back and then walked around to stand behind her, pressing her body once again against Natalya's back.

Her hands appeared around Natalya's front as she began to unbutton her shirt. Natalya fell back against her, wanting to surrender completely. Letting out a soft moan as Helen's lips made contact with her neck.

The room was silent apart from the moan escaping Natalya's lips. Helen removed the shirt from over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Moving her attention quickly to the clasp of her bra, popping open the clasps. It falls to the floor, lying next to the shirt.

Helen's hands explored the half-naked body in front of her, lingering over her breasts. Natalya's moans grew louder as the doctors hands moved under her skirt. She closed her eyes and stopped Helen's hand with her own before they passed the point of no return.

Helen continues to kiss her lovers neck, feeling the warm body in her arms.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Natalya turned. They kissed hard but with tenderness. Helen backed her to the edge of the bed, making her sit.

Natalya looked up at her, with younger, innocent eyes. As Helen knelt between her legs she never broke eye contact. She lowered her head slowly, her hands running up Natalya's thighs. Who lifted herself up.

The young woman groaned again as Helen slowly pulled down her panties over her legs. Helen bit her lip as she felt her fingers graze the skin of Natalya's inner thigh. Pulling them completely down.

Helen moved closer planting a hard kiss on Natalya's lips. Their breaths were heavy and hard, fuelled by desire, longing and love.

Natalya felt a little self-conscious being naked and reached out to the woman between her legs making her feel the same. Helen smiled; giving in.

Helen's slender fingers began to explore the softness between her lover's legs. Natalya arched her back as they entered her.

"Helen," she whispered.

The doctor's ministrations were fast, never losing speed for one second. She needed this as much as Natalya needed her release.

It came quickly, Natalya falling back into the bed, her eyes tightly shut. She could still feel Helen close. Knowing that their time together wasn't over yet.

She could hear her voice. Her sweet English accent. And could just make out who she was talking too. It was Will.

Natalya opened her eyes, seeing Helen sitting with her back to her, naked from the waist up. She smiled, pulling herself up off the bed, towards Helen.

"Okay. I'll get everything ready. See you in 2 hours." she said.

She put the phone on the stand next to her bed.

"I guess I should go," Natalya said, planting a kiss on Helen's neck.  
"You don't have too,"  
"Really its okay. I wouldn't want them to get the idea that you sent them away just so you could have your wicked way with me."

Helen's head turned at hearing the truth.

"You make it sound as though it was a bad thing!"

Natalya laughed.

"Being with you is never a bad thing," she said, getting off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her and searching for her clothes. "But I do have work to do and so do you,"

She stood in front of Helen, never seeing such a more beautiful sight. Than that of post a coital Helen Magnus. Hair all messed up and a look of serenity on her face.

"I know,"

Natalya dressed, knowing that Helen was watching her.

"Call me later, when you get some more free time."

As her hand reaches for the door, she hesitated. Not wanting to leave. This was how Helen treated their time together. With just a goodbye and a call me later. She wanted more from their relationship and wanted to be more than someone to fool around with when she had some free time.

She turned back, heading back to the edge of the bed where Helen was sitting.

"This was amazing. You were amazing. You do know how I feel about you, don't you. That I..."

Now she was going to say the words.

"That I love you,"  
"I know."

Natalya waited. She could feel that Helen loved her but wanted to hear the actual words.

"And... I love you,"

Helen cupped her cheek. Natalya smiled. She knew what it had taken for Helen to say those words. It wasn't that she didn't love Natalya it was because all the people she had ever loved had died, taken from her. And she was tired of being alone.

"I'll call you," Natalya whispered, opening the door and left.

Helen sat on the edge of the bed. More relaxed she had been in so long. Knowing how badly she treated Natalya in the past and not wanting to repeat it any longer. She was in love with her. For the first time in a long time she was happy.

It had taken almost exactly 2 hours to prepare for the new guest at the Sanctuary that her team had secured. She watched with pride at how smoothly they had run things. And how on occasion she would be able to leave them to it without having to worry.

"Magnus," Will shouted after her just moments after she entered her office.

She turned, seeing her young protégé standing in the doorway looking at her with a curious smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand. A small holdall.

"Was there something else?" Helen asked.  
"You could say that. When I was coming to find you earlier, I found this by the door."

Will hold it up, showing it to Magnus. Somehow know she knew who it belonged too.

"Yes, that. It belongs to Natalya,"  
"Oh Natalya," he repeated, smiling. "So she was here,"  
"Yes,"

Helen never wanted any of her staff to know of her relationship with Natalya. Wanting to keep her private life just that, private.

"She must have forgotten to reclaim it before she left. I'll make sure it's returned to her,"

Will looked at her. Seeing how calm and relaxed she was. Which wasn't at all like her.

"As long as you had a good time,"  
"Yes we did, thank you."

Helen hadn't realised what she had said until she saw the smile on Will's face. She smiled back at him. Not a small smile but a wide as Will had ever seen. But she couldn't help it! Wanting her friend to share in her happiness.


End file.
